<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Christmas Party by Animal_Arithmetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643647">The Christmas Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic'>Animal_Arithmetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Coming Out, F/M, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, POV Outsider, recovering from illness, supportive friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the annual Christmas Party.</p><p>Geralt decides it's high time he finally goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two weeks before Christmas when Mark made the announcement for the Christmas party. It would be on the twentieth and at the community center, like usual, with the usual appetizer and sandwich catering from a few of the local shops. Anyone was welcome to come, Mark had said with a pointed glance at Geralt, who shifted uneasily on his feet, as long as they let him know by the seventeenth so he could get the numbers in for the catering.</p><p>“You coming this year?” Jerry asked as the men dispersed for the day.</p><p>Geralt hummed. “I’m not sure.”</p><p>Geralt had only been back to work for three months after his health scare back in July. Jaskier and Mark had both made him stay home for two months before allowing him to go back to work. Since the two families had dinner once a month, Jerry also knew that it had been a <em>huge</em> fight between Geralt and Jaskier when the doctor had allowed him to go back. The doctor, according to Jaskier, hadn’t wanted Geralt to continue working at the lumber yard at first, which Jaskier had agreed with, and they both had wanted him to find a less strenuous job instead. But Geralt wasn’t having it.</p><p>“The idiot loves his job too much,” Jaskier had complained.</p><p>So, Jaskier, Geralt, his doctor, and Mark had come to an agreement: Geralt could continue working at the lumber yard as long as he was allowed to take several ten minute breaks in the shade or in a cool building and he always—<em>always</em>—worked with at least one other person, especially when operating machinery. His doctor only allowed him back to work as long as he did not over exert himself and he stopped the moment he felt fatigued.</p><p>Geralt hated it, but didn’t complain.</p><p>But he had picked Jerry as his “work buddy” as Jaskier called him, because, according to Geralt, he was the least annoying of the bunch.</p><p>Which was absolute golden praise in Geralt-speak, Jaskier had later informed him, much to Geralt’s obvious bemusement. It warmed Jerry’s heart, however, that Geralt apparently thought to highly of him.</p><p>And Jerry also knew that Mark knew about Geralt and Jaskier.</p><p>“Well, it would be good to have you,” Jerry told Geralt as they made their way to some of the machinery. Geralt had grabbed a bottle of Gatorade—something Mark had stocked up just for him with a glare and demand that he drank it throughout the day to help keep him from dehydrating, which was hilarious to watch a man half a foot shorter than Geralt glare him into submission—and was already taking a drink. “Hey, you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Geralt bit out grumpily. But then he sighed and muttered an apology. “I’m... I didn’t want Jaskier fussing over me.”</p><p>“But you’re not feeling great,” Jerry guessed, pulling out the chains so they could get them on one of the trucks. The snow had packed in thick last night. “That’s okay. You’ll just take it easy today. If anything, I’m sure Stella could use some help in the office.”</p><p>Geralt glared at the tires as they started working. “I just... hate it, you know? I feel so <em>weak</em>. I used to be able to go nonstop for <em>weeks</em> without tiring and now—” He huffed, as if proving his point. “And now I can barely function.”</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic,” Jerry replied, rolling his eyes. “You’re almost as bad as your wife.”</p><p>With a hum, Geralt sat back on his heels. He was still breathing a little hard, his breath coming out in little cloudy puffs in the cold air. “Do you think—If I came, to the Christmas party, do you think the other men would...” His fists clenched on his thighs. “I refuse to have harm come to Jask and the boys.”</p><p>“I’m sure Mark would look out for you,” Jerry replied. “And you know my family will stick by you.”</p><p>Geralt looked out over the lumber yard. The other men weren’t even paying any attention to them. Most of them were young, strong men—newer, since most of the others had retired since Jerry had started nearly twenty years ago. Him and Ted and Geralt were the longest workers there, anymore, and Ted had only been there for ten years.</p><p>It was odd, sometimes, having such seniority over the others, what with being Mark’s longest employee.</p><p>But the younger generation was almost more tolerable, or so he’d heard.</p><p>“I think you should come,” Jerry said. “It’ll be fun.”</p><p>“And if it’s not?”</p><p>“I’ll let you say, ‘I told you so.’”</p><p>Geralt huffed out a little laugh. “Fine. I’ll ask Jask tonight.”</p><p>“Good man.”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes, took a drink of his Gatorade, and got back to work.</p><hr/><p>Mark pulled them all aside a few days before the Christmas party. Geralt had left for a doctor’s appointment only ten minutes before, and Mark had called out over the intercom that there was a mandatory meeting and to be in front of the office in ten minutes.</p><p>Jerry had a feeling it was about Geralt.</p><p>“Alright, boys,” Mark called out with his megaphone after counting heads. He stood at the top step, one hand on his hip and the other clutching the megaphone. The feedback made the men up front wince and Mark grin. “The Christmas party is this weekend, and I have some ground rules this year.” The men started murmuring, so Mark made the megaphone create feedback on purpose to silence them.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, I <em>know</em>. I’ve never had rules before, but this year is different.” He paused, and Jerry supposed it was for dramatic effect. “Geralt and his family are coming this year.”</p><p>Excited whispers and murmurs broke out at the announcement. Jerry rolled his eyes. The man really wasn’t <em>that</em> exciting. Sure, he was quiet, but he was also a major dork who loved his family and preferred to work over talking. It made him quite the target because he seemed so ‘mysterious’ or whatever the boys thought these days. Jerry’s feelings were probably because of over ten years of monthly dinners with the man and his family and working with him for nearly fourteen, but, you know, whatever.</p><p>“That being said!” Mark shouted through the megaphone. “Y’all are <em>not</em> to make him feel uncomfortable! I realize this is very excitin’, but if ya want him to come to future events ya cannot make a big deal out of him comin’. This is the first one he is willing to come to in almost fifteen years, and if ya ruin that for him you will not like the consequences. Understood?”</p><p>The men murmured their agreement.</p><p>“I said! Is that understood!”</p><p>“Yes, sir!”</p><p>“Good.” Mark put down the megaphone for a moment, looking out at everyone. Jerry raised his eyebrow at him when he caught his eye. Jerry had brought up Geralt’s concerns a few days ago, and Mark had agreed that he would make sure Geralt was taken care of. Jerry wondered how he would go about doing that.</p><p>He picked up the megaphone again. “One last thing.” His voice was hard, glare even harder as he studied his employees. “I will <em>not</em> tolerate any bigotry at the Christmas party, nor here in my yard. And if I find out yer an asshole to an employee even outside o’ work, you’ll be fired posthaste. If ya find that ya can’t be a decent fuckin’ human being to one of the very best men I’ve ever known, then get the <em>fuck</em> out of my yard.”</p><p>Jerry sucked in a breath. Well, that was certainly one way to do it, he supposed. The other men murmured amongst themselves, clearly confused at the turn of events. There was one angry face that stood out in the crowd that Jerry didn’t like the look of.</p><p>But it appeared that Mark had seen as well, and Steve was gone not even an hour later.</p><hr/><p>Jerry stuck close to the entrance with Anne, waiting for the Rivias to show up. Both of his kids were off at college and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow at the earliest, so it was just him and Anne for the night. A third of the room was set up for the kids to play games to keep them occupied as the adults mingled. Sam would probably end up joining the other kids, though Jerry wasn’t sure what Dean would do.</p><p>The room quieted as Geralt and his family stepped into the room. They’d all been waiting eagerly for the Rivias to join them, and some openly gawked at Jaskier—in his usual bright and colorful and attention-grabbing clothing—clutching at Geralt’s arm and chattering away. Their boys were right behind them, Sam standing close to Jaskier and half hiding. Dean, looking as cool and collected as always in his leather jacket, had his head held high and a smirk firmly in place.</p><p>“Jerry! Anne!” Jaskier called out, pushing Geralt towards them. “<em>So</em> good to see you, my dears.” He kissed both on each cheek with a loud smack. “Oh! Geralt! It’s so lovely in here!” And Jaskier was off, blabbering about all the lights and decorations that made the room soft and charming and festive.</p><p>Sam, as predicted, wandered over to the other children, shyly introducing himself and asking if he could join them. Dean stuck close to Geralt, keeping a close eye on Sam.</p><p>“Geralt! Jaskier!” Mark called out, lifting a flute of champagne as he wandered over with his wife, Susan. “This is Susan! Susan, this is Geralt and Jaskier, and his oldest Dean. Sam’s somewhere with the other kids, I believe.”</p><p>With that, it was like a switch had been flipped. The other families picked up their conversations, turning away from Geralt and Jaskier, though shooting them glances all the while. Jerry stood guard next to Geralt, determined to keep any negativity from his friend if he could help it.</p><p>But as the night went on, no one bothered them too much except to introduce themselves to the Rivias. No one made any snide or rude comments, and Jerry hoped it was because of the holiday cheer making them too docile to want to invoke violence. There was even an incident with the mistletoe, where Jaskier had become much more dramatic and lively and demanded Geralt dip him for the kiss. With a roll of his eyes, Geralt did as asked, hiding his grin behind the kiss as Jaskier lifted a leg dramatically and swooned as he was pulled back up.</p><p>Someone whistled, another joked good naturedly that <em>her</em> husband wasn’t that romantic, and couldn’t Geralt teach him a thing or two?</p><p>And Jerry felt his shoulders lighten as those around laughed at the light pink that appeared on Geralt’s cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A conversation during the party, probably:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dialogue only, basically, of a probable conversation between three of Geralt’s coworkers after they show up to the Christmas party</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote it on my phone. Y’all get what you get lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mike: oooh so that’s what Mark’s speech about bigotry was about the other day</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tim: Yeah. Huh. Didn’t figure Geralt was... *whispers * <em>that way</em>—ow! What was that for??</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mike: don’t be a dick</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walter: wait I thought he had a wife? I’m <em>pretty</em> sure I heard him say wife before</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mike: yeah I dunno man I’ve heard him talk about his wife before too</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tim: maybe he said wife because he was afraid we’d hate him if he was dating a guy</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walter: he definitely raised his kids with him though</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tim: I can’t believe we never noticed</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mike: whatcha mean?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tim: like! How did we not notice? He never brought the “wife” around or came to any company parties or whatever </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walter: well I know he does dinner with Jerry. They’re pretty close</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mike: seemed like they were pretty friendly with the... wife? Boyfriend? Whatever. When they walked in, yanno?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walter: well they’ve known each other for like fifteen years or something</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tim: he also doesn’t talk about women like the rest of us</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mike: I’m pretty sure he hardly talks at <em>all</em> to, like, anyone except Jerry or maybe Stella. I tried once. He just grunted at me and glared until I went away</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tim: you don’t think he wants to... <em>you know</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walter: no. I don’t know. Please, spell it out to me</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tim: you know... *crude hand gestures* to us</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mike: uh... probably not. He seems pretty enamored with his... whatever. Like. Look at that. Smitten if I’ve ever seen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walter: is he actually smiling?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tim: I didn’t know he could</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walter: *sigh* they’re kinda cute together</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mike: yeah. Never would have guessed he would have gone for the... loud, bubbly type. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*mistletoe kiss*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tim: oh. Ok. Yeah that was kind of adorable. Weird. But adorable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walter: OK so I know Geralt can probably kill anyone who is awful to him about his... wife. But he’s still recovering. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mike: yeah?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tim: ... are we making a Geralt protection squad?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walter: I mean I <em>guess</em>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tim: ... can we have t-shirts?</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>